


To Tell the Whole Truth

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Truth Serum, drugged Rose, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: While being interrogated, Rose is given a dose of truth serum, and now she can't help but tell the Doctor everything she thinks about him.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor paced along the length of his cell. As far as jails went, this one was nice and clean and the locals only confiscated his coat, suit jacket and tie. That didn’t bother him (although he was a bit cold, the heating in this place was a little sub-par). What did bother him was the fact they immediately led Rose away.

The Jassaian’s weren’t known for their cruelty, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. He knew they had nothing to do with the explosion in the marketplace and was certain Rose would tell them as much. But people did have a habit of blaming the newcomers when things went wrong.

He reached the wall and was about to turn on his heel to walk the other way when the cell door swung open. A guard stood in the hallway, a box in her hands.

“Your companion told us everything. You’re free to go.”

The Doctor blinked a couple of times. This was too easy. They could at least interrogate him too so he could turn the tables on them and help to find out the real culprits of this heinous crime. Or perhaps Rose learned from watching him and successfully used this technique herself. She always was a quick learner, and was something he really lo... liked! About her.

He exited the cell, and the guard handed him the box. He peered inside it and found his clothes neatly folded in there. He didn’t stop to put them back on, he just followed the guard down the hall. He smiled as he heard Rose’s voice up ahead. She sounded so animated, and he couldn’t help but smile when he heard her laugh echo off the walls.

“You know, I’m really starting to like the colour scheme of this place. People say grey is boring, but it looks nice in here.” She was rambling.

“Sorry,” The guard piped up, sounding a bit embarrassed. “We gave her a dose of scintium, she may be talking like that for a while.”

“Scintium?” The Doctor wracked his brain for a moment. He knew he heard of this before, but where? Then it hit him. And he was livid. “You didn’t have to give her a truth serum! She would’ve gladly told you everything!”

“We had to be sure!” The guard turned to face him, her face showing just how sorry she was, “We’ve used it on humans before. It’s quite harmless.”

“That’s not the point, and you know it!” He spat, now pushing past the guard and stalking into the front atrium. He saw Rose sat on the sofa next to the front desk. She beamed at him.

“Ooh, Doctor you should wear just your shirt more often. It’s sexy!” She winked at him. The Doctor felt like he just swallowed his tongue. Rose telling nothing but the truth? This could get a bit awkward for him. He certainly didn’t miss all the looks she gave him, and Lady Cassandra’s comments still filtered through his brain on regular intervals. But to hear them all voiced through Rose and knowing it was all her thoughts? He wasn’t sure how to handle this.

“I’ll uh... keep that in mind.” He replied, his voice a bit squeakier than normal. Another officer walked up to him with a clipboard. The officer opened his mouth to speak to the Doctor, but Rose got there first.

“Ugh, more paperwork? BORING!” The Doctor couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, and Rose piped up again.

“Have I ever told you how attractive your laugh is? Cos it is.”

The Doctor’s laugh turned into a cough, and he forced himself to focus on the papers that were handed to him. He squinted at them, then realised he needed his glasses. He fished around the box a moment, remembering he had them in the pocket of his suit jacket. But just as he pushed them up his nose...

“Oh, here comes the sexy specs!” Rose giggled jumping out from the couch and sidling up next to him. “They make you look even more delicious.” She practically purred.

“Right. Thanks.” He kept his eyes on the paper, scribbling incoherently on every spot they asked for initials, but he could feel Rose’s gaze on him. Her chin now resting on his shoulder. Then he remembered scintium also lowered inhibitions.

“Don’t worry,” An officer nearby spoke up, the Doctor could hear the undisguised amusement in his voice, “After a good night’s rest, she won’t remember anything she’s saying now.” Well, that was nice. But that wasn’t going to stop the Doctor from remembering it all. His brain had this habit of cataloguing everything she said. It was funny, it never did that for any of his previous companions. The implications that brought up were too terrifying for him to think about. (Of, course his brain did that anyways. So many trains of thought revolved around her.)

The feel of Rose’s finger lightly brushing against his cheek startled him out of his thoughts. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that that he only had one more line to fill out on this stupid form and it was asking for a full signature and he scribbled the equivalent of “screw this nonsense” in Gallifreyan (just in case anyone found a way to translate it) and handed the clipboard back.

“You have so many freckles.” Rose breathed against his neck, causing the small hairs on the back of his head to stand up. “I just wanna kiss all the freckles on your cute face.” She stood on her tiptoes and started to make good on her remark but the Doctor jumped away from her slightly and scooped up her hand.

“Right! Time to take this one home...” The Doctor started, but then he felt the sting of a slap across his face.

“YOU’RE NOT DUMPING ME BACK HOME! I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE ESTATE!” Rose screeched at him. The Doctor raised his hands in a placating manner.

“I just meant back to the TARDIS. That’s home to you too, right?” Rose’s anger evaporated immediately and she smiled warmly at him.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking of it as home lately. Home is becoming wherever you are.” The Doctor blinked at her, completely awestruck. He held out his hand to her.

“Home, then? You need to sleep this off, Rose Tyler.” She took his hand, wrapping her fingers securely around his as they left the station behind.

“Stay with me tonight?” She asked, her voice completely innocent. The Doctor still tripped over his own feet and only just managed to right himself before he face-planted into the pavement. He sputtered a moment. “It’s just, I wanna know what it’s like waking up in your arms. I love you so much, my Doctor.”

“Rose...” He rasped out. She placed her hand against his cheek, and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and couldn’t help himself from kissing her back. This was Rose being so open and honest with him, and it was starting to break his hearts. He pulled back.

“Rose, stop. Please.” He begged her. She looked up at him with confused eyes. “This isn’t fair. You won’t remember this tomorrow morning. But I promise you that if you ever ask me when you’re in your right mind, I won’t say no.” He just stopped himself from kissing her one last time. He couldn’t let himself take advantage of her like that.

He took her hand again, and led her back to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you followed the link from my Tumblr and haven't read the first chapter, please hit the "previous" chapter button now. You need to have read that first in order for this chapter to make sense and there are major spoilers right at the start of this one!

“ _Stay with me tonight?” Rose heard herself ask. The Doctor tugged roughly at her arm, and it took her a moment to realise he had almost tripped over his own feet. “It’s just, I wanna know what it’s like waking up in your arms. I love you so much, my Doctor.”_

_Why couldn’t she stop saying every little thing that popped into her mind? She just unceremoniously dumped all that info on him, and he looked like he didn’t know what to do with it. This was so cruel! If she ever were to tell him these things she would’ve done it under much different circumstances._

“ _Rose...” He rasped out, his voice sounding so heartbroken and almost defeated. She saw her hand reaching out and touching his face, and... oh no. Now she was kissing him the way she always imagined she would! And now he was returning the pressure, pulling her bottom lip in between his and nipping on it lightly._

_It was all she ever dreamed it to be._

_Then he seemed to get a grip on himself, and he pulled back._

“ _Rose, stop. Please. This isn’t fair. You won’t remember this tomorrow morning.” No! She wanted to rally against that notion especially since he seemed to reciprocate her feelings, but her brain felt so fuzzy ever since that guard requested she drink that glass of water. Did they put something in it? Oh no! She’d been drugged! No wonder she couldn't stop herself saying everything that crossed her mind, and acting on impulses she usually tramped down._

_How could they do that to her?_

_The Doctor continued, “But I promise you that if you ever ask me when you’re in your right mind, I won’t say no.”_

Rose gasped, as she sat bolt upright in her bed. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she had a slight headache.

She couldn’t remember going to bed last night. Last thing she remembered she and the Doctor were being arrested for some explosion that wasn’t their fault. She was brought into an interrogation room, and handed a glass of water and was asked to...

“Oh my god.” Rose muttered to herself as she laid herself back down.

It had to be a dream right? You always did things that you would never do in dreams.

Right?

She quickly climbed out of her bed and ran out into the corridor without even grabbing her dressing gown. She needed confirmation. She needed to see the Doctor.

And she hoped to God she was right, because if she wasn’t she wasn’t sure what she’d do. She slowed her steps. What if this was just a silly dream? Sometimes your mind goes over the previous days events and fills any gaps in your memory with made up stuff.

Just thinking about it made her head hurt. She needed a good cup of tea first. She headed for the galley, praying it was going to be empty. She needed to gather her strength before facing him.

No such luck.

“You’re up early.” The Doctor grinned at her over his own mug. For just a moment, she felt as though she could see an almost strained look to his eyes. But for all she knew she could just be projecting those feelings onto him. Rose shrugged a shoulder before walking over to the kettle to prepare her tea. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her carefully.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She sighed. She heard his hum of acknowledgement.

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” She answered probably too quickly. She turned to face him and shot him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

“You sure?” Rose blinked. He only ever spoke to her like this when something was worrying him. She lowered her gaze from his and took a deep breath.

“Doctor, what happened yesterday?” She asked carefully. She saw him reach up and rub the back of his head, something that she knew was a nervous gesture. There was silence for a long stretch. Then she heard him get out of his chair and step over to her.

“What do you remember?” Her eyes snapped back up to his. She could tell he was keeping his voice carefully calm. She closed her eyes and focused on what she could remember.

“You took me to this marketplace. There was an explosion. We were arrested, and they separated us and...” she shook her head and opened her eyes. “That’s all I know for sure. After that, it’s a bit of a jumble.” The Doctor sniffed and nodded his head.

“Well, I expected as such.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Jassaians, well, after we were arrested, they tossed me into a cell and they took you in for questioning. Rose, they gave you a truth serum. But one of the side effects of it is amnesia.” He explained simply. She nodded as she turned to finish making her tea.

“But I could’ve sworn...” She didn’t realise until too late she said that out loud, “Oh, god it wasn’t a dream, was it?” She spun around and stared wide eyed at him.

“No.”

That one syllable sent her world spinning. How could she just proposition herself and accost him like that? That wasn’t her! She burred her face in her hands in complete mortification, apologies tumbling out of her mouth in no real order.

How could she ever look him in the eye again?

Her whole body stiffened as she felt him pull her into a hug. He held her close, rubbing soothing circles in her back.

“Hush now. This is no worse than the time Jack got drunk and proposed to me. Actually, that one is worse cos I _still_ think I’m legally married to him in that quadrant...” She could hear the laughter in his voice, and it relaxed her even further. Just remembering that moment caused her to break out laughing.

“At least I kept my clothes on.” She chortled. That set the Doctor off laughing even more.

“I couldn’t believe it! He had an entire prepared speech and everything! It was ridiculous!” His laughter died down to a mild chuckle, and it was at this moment Rose realised they were still clinging tightly to each other. “And I’d gladly take your declaration over his any day.”

He pulled back slightly, and Rose could almost cry at the tender look he was giving her.

“I’m still sorry I just dumped that all on you at once like that.”

“You couldn’t help it.”

“Still...” Rose said, taking a small step back. The Doctor took a small step forward, maintaining their closeness.

“Besides, I seem to recall promising you something too.” Her breath hitched as he leaned in closer and brushed his nose against hers.

“ _But I promise you that if you ever ask me when you’re in your right mind, I won’t say no.”_

“Doctor?” She breathed.

“Yes, Rose Tyler?”

She tried to choose her next words carefully. But it was tough to speak with the Doctor kissing her like that.

She had absolutely zero complaints about that.

 


End file.
